Lycan
Lycan is the prince of Silvestre, but he is better known as the Nymph of The Wild. He is a male fairy which is rare, but he is a male nymph which is an extremely extinct rare type. He is the Nymph of the Wild because how he connects with the animals and his environment, no matter where he is. After receiving his True Nymph connection. He is the true ruler and user of wild magic, the only one capable of using raw wild magic in a non transformation way. This connection allowed him to gain instant access to Sirenix due to his realms personal connection to the infinite ocean. Personality Lycan is a patient and friendly person who cares for his friends even to the point where he sacrifices himself to save his friends. Though he is sometimes remorseless when others destroy or shame other peoples lives or their families. He is also known as the element of Compassion, he shows compassion to everyone who he think deserves it. His incredibly kind and caring towards animals and people alike even saving Morgana from death once. He does have a cheeky side to him, this is seen a lot of times when he is around his friends While doing his job as a guardian he has a cool and serious mood. He doesn't fool around when his friends and teammate’s are in trouble. Lycan is active and bossy when needed. He is always focused and concentrated in missions. When fighting his opponents his gives them a chance to surrender but if they don’t he shows no mercy till the fight is over. When anyone of his friends, he will fight to protect them and will become enraged and feels disgust towards his enemies. Fairy Transformations Charmix He has a simple dark blue shirt and shorts. He wears blue combat boots. Around both his wrists are dark blue bands. His wings are Light blue and are in 8 wing pieces. Enchantix Wears a frilled shirt with blue, cyan and teal colours. Around his neck is a gold chain with a hexagonal blue pendent containing his fairy dust. His shorts are filled at the end and have purple highlights. Around his feet are bare foot sandals with a blue paw print jewel. He has small white blue gloves. His wings are blue and purple shaped in sparrowtail butterfly shaped wings, he has big Jewels tipped from them. Sirenix Lycan's sirenix consists of his hair changing to a dark gold, with light royal blue streaks in his hair. Underwater his hair changes to a maroon blond with neon hair-streaks. His shirt more sticks to his body and has a dark ocean blue colour with a dark blue diamond pattern, he has a fanged tooth like belt and his shorts are more free flowing with a ocean blue and maroon tiger stripes along his leggings. He has boots with the same dark tiger shark pattern and has a azure color. He has jagged fins on the back of his boot. He has a dark blue ribbon tid around his right arm and has a moonstone bracelet at the front of it. His wings are large and seashell-shaped and have dark blue and ice blue striped borders and multi-colored blue, purple and gold centers. Bloomix Lycan's hair is a paler gold, and he wears a maroon circlet with a sapphire gem in the middle. His outfit is that of a armored t-shirt and shorts. His shirt is like a chain mail its has silver scale like patterns around the whole top half of the outfit. He also has shoulders pads with turquoise waves and flames patterns on the top of it. On his chest plate are Chinese styled dragons between the front of the plate. He also has azure dragons on the side of his chest pieces, and has stylized water and flames pattern. His shorts have a dragon imprint on the outer sides. He has silver bracers on his arms that have aqua trimming and resembling dragon scales and his boots are the same as his bracers. His wings are a azure, maroon and blue colored single angel wings with rather rounded tips, similar to Aisha's bloomix single wings. With no bottom wings compared to other fairies. Tynix Lycan eyes are a more brighter blue with a fire pink in the center of his eyes like a sun, his hair is is a dull platimun sun blond, his hair contains light turqoise and silver in them. His sharp gem jump suit has 3 layers that can be seen as they are under each other. The first layer is a azure, while his second layer is a snow blue and the last is a sapphire. His pants are a azure at the bottom are wavy with a sapphire and silver trimming. Around his waist is a silver sash with a silver paw print holding it together. Around his hands are sapphire and silver cuffs with golden diamonds around them. He has golden sandals. His wings are large and diamond shaped, featuring more maroon and blue diamonds. Like other Tynix wings he has space inside of his wings. Other forms Wildix Magic Powers As being a legendary Nymphs of a planet, a prince and a legendary fairy, Lycan wields formidable magic. He has obtained his Enchantix before acquiring his other fairy forms. Lycan has elemental-based powers that can manifest in the form of animals, elemental attacks, elemental beams, elemental storms and constructions. They are usually offensive with the rare occurrence of a defensive abilities: elemental shields, walls and barriers of different shape and nature. He has been shown to have emphatic abilities like seeing people's true natures. Lycan also has a mental connection with all types of animals and monsters, even ones from the Legendarium World. Lycan can utilize different elements as a form of magic. He can use different spells to formulate their elemental quantities and energies for many uses. Lycan can create, shape and manipulate elemental energy (including elemental phenomena, such as storms and volcanic activity) the force created by the natural elemental forces: usually Air, Earth, Fire and Water, by using his own life force energy, or energy from an external force. Lycan can open a hole in the universe connecting two non adjacent locations. This may be done in a very neat manner, such as connecting two doorways in the universe, or it may be done very sloppily like breaking a rift in the space time continuum. Lycan is the only known fairy that can control wild magic without giving up his light side, since he is the ruler of of Silverste the Wild Planet, he can control Wild magic at its original form and even break wild curses and absorb wild magic from others. Elemental Magic Types Water Lycan has the elemental ability to control and manipulate the element of Water and all of its three forms whether liquid, solid, or gas. He eventually starts controlling and manipulating bodies of liquid water to stop rushing water or create shapes like swords and can create a bubble of water filled with air to travel underwater. He can also control and manipulate the liquid water in the clouds to make it rain and control water pressure allowing water under his control to grab objects or even slice through metal, rock, steel, iron, and leather with ease. He can create water out of thin air and attacks mostly with blasts of liquid water that he creates from his hands. Lycan also has the ability to manipulate the magical energy of water, which is manifested in the form of rays of turquoise. He can also use water for cutting objects and hold them by increasing water pressure. Lycan also displays more control with his power over water able to freeze and evaporate it at will, dehydrating, AKA sucking the water out of beings, and creating a gigantic version of himself out of pure liquid water using himself as a nexus of this watery giant. Earth Lycan has the ability to control and manipulate any geologic material, such as plants, minerals, and stone. He has shown that he is able to set off earthquakes, tear holes in the ground, carve slabs of stone and rock from geologic sources like mountains, crags and walls, shift the terrain around him, slice through stone with him mere fingertips, and control seismic energy. Lycan has also been seen expelling green energy from him palms many times. Lycan also has the all forms power to manipulate metal. Lycan also has the ability to control plants, trees, grass and manipulate their growth and structure. This allows Lycan to use the many forms of plant life as him own personal weapons. He can summon vines from deep within the ground and use them to entangle enemies, cause flowers and othim plants to bloom instantaneously, manipulate tree branches to use them as whip-like weapons, control spores and pollen, and bring plants back to life. Fire Lycan an spontaneously generate and manipulate flame and heat. He can create blasts or continuous streams of flame, though prefers to generate concentrated fireballs when attacking. Lycan has been shown creating whirling discs of fire, pinpoint beams of flame from his finger for precision strikes, and can breathe fire. He is also able to controll magma and lava and can create, shape and manipulate molten rock (magma while underground, lava when on surface), a mixture of molten or semi-molten rock, volatiles and solids, it may also contain suspended crystals, dissolved gas and gas bubbles. Using the more thermal aspect of his powers, Lycan can sense nearby sources of heat and release concussive bursts of heat. Later, he uses her powers in creating pure thermal energy as a defensive barrier that vaporizes nearly all projectiles. He can manipulate the temperature of an object by thought, melting it by adding to its heat, or make it brittle by taking away the objects' heat. Air Lycan has the power over Air and can manipulate and control various aspects of said element, including wind and clouds, he can even turn her breath into a weapon. He can also create air bubbles for traveling underwater and can hear things on the wind because of the sound waves that travel through the air. He has the power over air and can manipulate aspects of said element. Capable of conjuring clouds, create (highly destructive) windstorms and tornadoes, control temperature of air, freeze people and objects, create air-bubbles for travelling underwater, create breathable oxygen, suck the air and wind out of living beings. He can manifest his air into whitish blue lightning, which he can use to animate inanimate objects, fire offensive lightning bolts and produce a full body pulse, shockwave or discharge of electrical power and energy. In addition, his powers grant him the ability to talk to electrical appliances.Category:Male Characters Category:Fairies Category:Mermaids Category:Prince Category:Royalty